


I Still Want You

by Mom_Nicole



Series: 3 Hearts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bucky, F/M, Gentle Sex, M/M, Poly, Sex, Sexy Times, Vaginal Sex, bucky barnes knives, catching a spy, steve rogers big protective arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: They finally get that hydra spy.





	I Still Want You

6 MONTHS LATER……

“James…..oh James…...Bucky….” You moan softly, the words spurring the brunette on even more as he pulls his cock all the way out of you before slowly thrusting back in.

With you on your hands and knees and your big round belly weighing you down, the brunette fucks you slow and tender. Unlike before you became pregnant or even in the beginning of it when he would sometimes give it to you fast and rough, now he just...takes his time, drags it out, makes you remember it enough to feel days later.

With Steve’s mission nearly over, he was due home tomorrow so with that in mind, both of you, well more Bucky then you sense he wouldn’t let you DO anything the big lug. You decided you would indulge him since he….well he had so much taken from him and now that he had so much, if he wanted to dot on you, you would let him, it seemed to please him so much and it’s not like it was such a hardship for you.

You don’t even realize your orgasm is nearly upon you until you feel the brunette blanking your back with his big warm body and his arms wrapping around you from behind as he whispers filthy and loving Russian and Romanian words in your ear, breath hot and rough and god just the sound of it with just a touch of that Brooklyn in it…..fuck, you come with a shudder and gasp. Your pussy pulsating and pulling him in even more.

He growls low in his throat as he comes inside you, his whole body shivering and spasming from it. By the time you both catch your breath he rolls you both over on your sides and you both just….fall asleep right like that.

                                             __________________________

The morning brings nothing but smiles and hugs. Steve may have only been gone three days, but you always feel it when one of them is gone and this time was no different. Bucky is so much faster then you and it does delight you how here in the privacy of your home in the tower, the brunette will be so soft with the blonde sometimes. His emotions much more open and free.

He jumps in the blondes arms and wraps his arms and legs around Steve like a sloth and kisses him slowly and softly. The blonde starts to laugh happy to see his husband again, before the kisses between them start to turn heated, you don’t stop them. You just keep sitting on the couch as you enjoy the show, rubbing your hands over your belly slowly.

Rebecca is gonna be so happy to see her daddy once she’s awake from her nap you just know it and….as you keep watching them in the doorway, you enjoy the baby kicking that has started up under your hands. You lean back against the couch and just relax, knowing they haven’t forgot about you, you close your eyes sighing softly.

Sure enough a few minutes later you feel a dip in the couch and you open your eyes to the sight of the blonde before you, you smile at him and caress his very scruffy cheek and his smile grows as he turns into your hand and kisses your palm before taking your hand and kissing the knuckles of it softly.

“Hey sweetheart.” His voice washes over you and finally you lean forward and kiss him soundly, his chapped lips under yours wonderful to feel again.

“Hi honey.” You whisper back between you both, glad to have him home.

You feel the dip on the other side of you and once Bucky is planted on the couch, you take both of their hands and place them on your stomach so they can feel the kicking going on like crazy. As predicted they both let out little gasp at the feeling and their faces….as they look down at your belly….like they are looking at something wonderful and are in awe of it. You love those looks. Your eyes catch the unshed tears in Bucky’s eyes and glancing over you see the same in Steve’s eyes, you smile more loving them so so much.

                                               ___________________________

The first time Steve had strapped little Rebecca to his chest as he went out somewhere, the press had a field day with it. Some even questioned him on WHY he would do it as if it was a bad thing to do or something. It was the most bizarre thing you and Bucky had ever heard. After that, Bucky and Steve made it a point to take turns carrying her when they went out and keep doing it like it was no big deal, because honestly it wasn’t and the newspapers could shove it.

                                           __________________________

With you now nine months along and overdue by nearly a week, today was…..not the day for this, but you had no choice, neither did Steve or Bucky...or even little Rebecca, you all had a part to play today and with that in mind you got in place and let yourself get into your role knowing your men were now in their hiding spots as was some of the other avengers.

When the nurse shows up a few minutes later helping you with Rebecca as you start lunch you let nothing show on your face like Bucky showed you. You talk back and forth with her for a good 30 minutes and nothing happens...until you walk back to the living room with food in tow.

You take Rebecca from her, offering a sweet smile and put her in the high chair and give her, her lunch. It’s only once your back is to the nurse that you feel something start to pierce your neck that you whip away from it and turn around pushing her away. It doesn’t do much of course, but she is clearly caught off guard and it’s all you need.

Before she even has a chance to start towards you again Clint drops down from the air vent with a arrow to her eye as the rest of the team files in. Your men getting their first and making sure you and Rebecca are ok, only once it’s made clear you both are do they turn towards the hydra spy.

“I’ll take her down to holding.” Bucky says lowly before anyone else can say anything. For once Steve doesn’t say anything, doesn’t do anything, just nods in understanding.

“Take your time Buck.” Steve says in a way that….seems to be speaking of something else.

                                    ___________________________

The brunette turns down offers of guards or other team mates coming down with him, this is something he needs to do alone and after getting the spy handcuffed to the table, he calmly shuts the door before dragging what should be his chair and dragging it over to the interrogation door and shoving it up under the doorknob.

When he turns to the spy she is watching him defiantly, but he can see the fear under it all.  _‘Good.’_

Bucky has thought of this moment ever sense Tony came to him about a security breach weeks ago, and now that it’s here, he has gone back and forth on how this would go, how far he would take it, ultimately he decides that this woman has info they need and outright killing her how he wants to, won’t fly.

Doesn’t mean he can’t bring pain to her though.

He starts by saying nothing, that in of itself is unnerving and he knows it. Second thing he does is take two of his knives strapped to his body and proceeds to stab them in her hands laying on the table. She doesn’t scream and really that just won’t do. He’s not going to be the one asking for info that’s going to be Nat, all he wants to do is put the fear in the woman so when Nat comes in, she will sing sweetly for them.

He spends the next few minutes using his knives in all kinds of way’s, he’s not going to kill her, but she will not be forgetting any of this anytime soon. Fair payback he thinks. By the time Nat is banging on the outside of the door, Bucky is nearly done, the spy’s low keening sounds of distress…..he will never admit this to anyone, not even Steve but…..he reveals in that sound.

He leans in close as he puts his bloody knives away and the way she flinches back from him is yet another thing he takes in with the sounds she made.

“Hydra thinks they can touch what’s mine, but let me tell you something, unless it wasn’t already clear, you try hurting my family, you even think about it and this is what will happen everytime, until all hydra is, is ash and bones on the ground. Make no mistake we ARE coming for them and one day no one will even REMEMBER who hydra was.” Bucky hisses low enough to sound like a growl.

There is so much more Bucky wants to say and if this had been before Steve found him….maybe all of this would have gone alot darker, but now….well...he has a family waiting for him upstairs.

                                   ________________________

“I was so scared.” You whisper after Bucky takes the spy downstairs.

Steve holds you, as you cradle Rebecca in your arms. His big strong arms bringing you so much comfort, making you feel safe and secure.

“I know sweetheart, I know...but you did great and we got her in custody now. She can’t hurt anyone else.” His soft voice washing over you as he kisses the top of your head a few times before kissing little Rebecca’s head too.

With you in his arms, and hearing his heartbeat against your ear as you lean into his chest more, you sigh softly glad to have that nightmare over with.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp there we have it, she is caught.
> 
> Wasn't to graphic and I had to rewrite this three times because in the end I wanted what Bucky did to be sort of vague so you all could decide just what he was doing with that knife.
> 
> Next and last part in the series is the birth.


End file.
